danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monophanie
|height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) |participated=Killing School Semester |fates=• Burst by a giant wasp during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera Natalie Hoover }} Monophanie ' (モノファニー ''Monofanii, '''Monofunny in the original Japanese) is one of the antagonists featured Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. She is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with her brothers Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid and Monodam that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. She is the only female member, as well as the gentlest one. History Creation Pre-Killing School Semester Together with her father, Monophanie and the Monokuma Kubs rule the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Monophanie and his siblings use the Exisals robots to corner the students to the gymnasium, where they started to fabricate a group of talentless fifteen students before participating the 53rd Killing Game. }} Killing School Semester . At the end of the execution, Monodam killed Monokid by pushing him inside the slam-shutting piano's cover spikes. Monotaro, Monophanie, and Monosuke are all shocked and confused as to why Monokid was executed as well where-as Monokuma simply brushes it off and stated that he at least has four more kids. After Monokuma left, the remaining Kubs questioned Monodam, but he simply states that it was "For their own good" before leaving as well. Monotaro and Monophanie were both still bewildered, but Monosuke didn't think much of it and simply states that Monodam killed Monokid because he was bullying him. After this, the remaining Monokuma Kubs left the Class Trial room as well. Monophanie along with the remaining Monokubs later appeared and found an inactive Monokuma. The Monokubs start crying over the fact that their "daddy" isn't active until another Monokuma pops up. During the end of Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie assisted Monokuma to execute Korekiyo Shinguji. During the execution, Monodam committed suicide by rushing past Monotaro and Monophanie and into the flame that was boiling Korekiyo alive, causing it to burn even more. During Chapter 4, Monotaro believed he was a drunken husband and Monophanie was her wife and both of them started a romantic relationship afterward. Monophanie's Fate In Chapter 4's trial, Monophanie and Monotaro were involved in Gonta Gokuhara's execution. Monophanie was unknowingly carrying a robotic growing wasp inside her belly, and later she was killed after she gave "birth" to the insect where her belly was exploded, while Monotaro was sliced in half by the robotic wasp. Monokubs' Return Monophanie and her siblings were rebuilt by Monokuma once again after the end of Chapter 5. Monophanie and her siblings were later ordered to stop K1-B) from destroying the academy by using the Exisals in order to stop him from destroying the academy. Monophanie and her siblings are once again present in the final Class Trial. Despite that, being brought back by Monokuma, her father had a self-destruct button prepared which he promptly used to destroy the Kubs once again when they got on his nerves or did anything to anger him. }} Creation and Development Name ---- In the original Japanese release, her name is Monofunny (モノファニー). Monophanie is the only character to drastically change her name in the game's English localization from Mono'funny' to Mono'phanie'. This could be to note that she is the only female member of her group. Alternate Fates ---- She also appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) along with his brothers. She first appeared when Yasuhiro Hagakure's body was found. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monophanie and her siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monophanie's appearance is similar to that of her father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma consists of pink and vertical magenta stripes on Monophanie. Likewise, her eye is white, contrasting Monokuma's. Unlike most Monokumas, her whole left eye occasionally glows white light instead of having a small red glow. She also has bright pink cheeks. She wears a brown bikini top with a sakura flower printed on both sides. She wears a light pink flower and has a yellow pacifier. She also usually carries a big sunflower with her. Personality Monophanie is a child-like robot with a feminine personality. Her personality appears much more gentle than her brothers, and her kindness is mentioned to be "a unique character trait", which seems to make her somewhat well-liked by her father and siblings, though it can also annoy the other bears who are more openly "evil". She isn't good with gore and cruelness, which is why she is very often seen vomiting, with the vomit even turning different colors depending on situation.Monophanie's profile. In general, Monophanie is considered "the cute one", with a tendency to do cute things like trying to solve the killing game via rock-paper-scissors, or suddenly falling asleep, and liking flowers. She is also mentioned to dislike nasty things like gore and bugs. When the siblings begin their usual fighting, she often plays the mediator and seems to dislike arguing, but in the end, she always ends up joining in the fight. While often seeming very gentle and sensitive, she also has a tough side, like when she threatens to defeat all of her four brothers all by herself with her Exisal. She also hits Monotaro multiple times in the head with a frying pan in an attempt to fix his memory. She has referred to herself as a "strong, sensual woman" and says that she should't be underestimated because she's a girl. Despite her kind demeanor, she can speak in mean and vulgar manner just like her father and siblings, and has a ruthless side. She tends to say things with somewhat mixed messages, beginning her sentence with kindness and then ending it with cruel indications. She may express worry towards others, but ultimately seems quite cruel like her other kind. Being a Monokuma, she indeed seems to be evil and messed up even though sometimes appearing nice. Due to her being the kindest Monokub, she tends to be somehow friendlier with the students unlike the other Kubs. She however, could be as evil as her father at times with the students. She tends to call the students "bastards" to imitate her father similarly to the other Monokubs. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monophanie, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monodam. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. He is mostly annoyed and neglectful towards the Kubs, physically abusing them whenever they annoy him, and even stating that he tolerates them only because they're so cute. Out of all the Monokubs, Monophanie seems to admire and respect their father the most, often praising him and saying how cool and handsome he is. She even licks him back when he licks all of the cubs' faces and it's shown that she apparently has some attraction towards Monokuma (which isn't that surprising considering that she later had a relationship with Monotaro). Monokuma also seems to like Monophanie the most due to her unique kind personality and general cuteness, creepily stating that he could eat her up, which startles even her. She tends to call him "daddy". Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monodam are Monophanie's siblings. They all tend to bother each other, with Monophanie being the only one who tries to remedy everything, but always ending up getting into the conflict. The brothers seem more considerate towards her, as she is their only sister. Monotaro Her being the only sister, Monotaro appears somewhat fond of Monophanie, and seems to respect her more than the other siblings. Monophanie also seems to like Monotaro the most, as he's the responsible and "kind" type. Monosuke While the brothers in general seem more considerate towards their only sister, Monosuke dislikes Monophanie's attempts to be nice and make peace, as he believes that as the Monokuma Kubs they should fight each other. However, during one scene, Monosuke acts charming towards her and offers to buy her a drink. Monokid The brothers in general seem more considerate towards their only sister, with even Monokid seemingly agreeing to speak more quietly when Monophanie suddenly falls asleep. Monophanie seems to dislike Monokid for his personality, occasionally snickering at him and calling him a dummy. Monokid gets easily heated up by this, telling her to shut up and threatening her with bullying. Monodam In general, Monophanie seems to like Monodam. She thinks he is cute whenever he is being shy. 'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' Monotaro and the Monokubs are all under the control of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' students and host the Killing School Semester along with his father. The Monokubs usually call the students' "bastards" to imitate his father, as he always calls the students by using that. The Monokubs also always give to the students the awards after completing the Class Trial by making it out alive. However, unlike the other Monokubs, Monophanie always tries to be kind to them even though they are mean to her. She always tells them that they shouldn't fight or try to kill each other and solve this by just giving up and die all together to end the killing game. Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| DRV3= ) *"How gory! BLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGH!" Prologue: *"I'll throw down any time, jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" *"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories!" *"Yeah! We're not some who's landed another future ex-boyfriend!" *"Although, if we are monsters, at least we're pretty monsters." *"'Ultimate' basically means you're particularly prodigious in a particular talent." Chapter 1: *"Yeah! There's nothing you 16 Ultimates can't accomplish if you work together!" *"We won't let you lay a hand on Daddy! We want Daddy to smile every day!" *"Forget the killing game, then! It'd be better for you all to just die together!" *"I'm a strong, sensual woman. Do not underestimate me." *"I-It's cruel, but...it's probably better if one person dies instead of everyone..." }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia * She is the first and the only known female Monokuma, as normally all Monokumas have a male identity. * Monophanie is the only member of the Monokuma Kubs who had her name changed for the game's localization. ** She is also the only character in the game who's name drastically changed. * Monophanie is the second character to carry a flower with her, the first being Shirokuma. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monophanie the 4th most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll * Monophanie's English voice actress, Natalie Hoover, also voices Sonia Nevermind in the Danganronpa series. References Navigation ru:Монофанни es:Monophanie pl:Monophanie Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed